The death for understand
by DarkHysteria
Summary: One-shot se passant dans la saison 6 de Buffy Contre les Vampires. Buffy se fait tirer dessus par Warren mais la seule personne à qui elle pense à ce moment-là, c'est Spike.


Buffy était dans les bras de Xander, ils venaient tout juste de se réconcilier quand leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par Warren armé d'une arme à feu. Il se mit à tirer plusieurs coups. Buffy avait tout de suite poussé Xander pour le protéger. Au même moment, Willow vit Tara tomber à terre une balle dans le cœur. Warren était parti, Xander s'était relevé et vit Buffy à terre en sang, une balle à quelques mètres de son cœur. Il alla tout de suite appeler du secours. Ils arrivèrent très vite et essayèrent tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie.

Buffy se sentait partir mais la seule personne à qui elle pensa à ce moment-là ce fut Spike. Elle se revoyait dans les bras de Spike à discuter de leur mariage à cause du sort de Willow qui avait mal tourné. Le décor changea et ils était dans la crypte du vampire. Elle le voyait s'agenouiller devant elle et lui déclarer son amour en chantant. Le décor changea à nouveau, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, leur premier baiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un sort, c'était l'envie, le désir qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre.

Les deux ambulanciers la portèrent et la mirent sur un brancard. Xander après avoir appris à Willow ce qui s'était passé monta avec elle dans l'ambulance. Il lui prit la main mais elle ne réagit pas, trop occupée dans ses pensées et la douleur que lui infligeait la balle. Elle revivaient toutes les fois où Spike et elle avaient fait l'amour, puis elle vit cette fameuse fois où Riley les avait surpris. Elle se retrouva face à Spike lorsqu'elle lui annonçait que leur relation la détruisait et qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stupide ! Elle l'avait fait souffrir à cause du sentiment de honte qu'elle éprouvait envers ses amis. Spike couchant avec Anya, Spike essayant de la violer, tout ça était de sa faute. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait réellement mais elle avait joué avec ses sentiments et elle en avait payé les conséquences.

D'un coup, la douleur se fit plus intense. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre Willow et Xander puis plus rien. Elle était en train de mourir, seul le bruit de la machine se faisait entendre. Willow s'approcha d'elle et grâce à ses pouvoirs la guérit. Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé mais ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement c'était ses sentiments envers Spike. Il avait raison depuis le début, elle l'aimait même si elle refusait de se l'avouer. Alors qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort, elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire. Il avait fallu très vite arrêter Willow qui était devenue la plus puissante sorcière du monde et qui ne cherchait qu'à se venger de la mort de Tara. Après avoir retrouvé Dawn près du corps de cette dernière, elle décida de la confier à Spike mais malheureusement ce dernier était parti, elle ne trouva que Clément. Elle était déçue, elle avait prévu de s'excuser mais il avait préféré l'abandonner alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son amour et de sa force. Elle partie sur cette triste pensée combattre sa meilleure amie.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout était redevenu normal. La fin du monde avait été évitée, Willow était à nouveau elle-même. Mais Buffy n'était plus la même, elle était devenue sans vie comme lors de son retour d'entre les morts. Sans Spike, elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Elle agissait comme un automate, après chaque patrouille, elle allait dans sa crypte espérant qu'elle le trouverait regardant la télé mais à chaque fois, elle était vide. Un soir, pourtant elle le trouva après sa ronde. Il était là et la fixait avec un drôle de regard qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole et lui non plus mais il se lança après une poignée de secondes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _lui redemanda-t-il d'une voix plus dure._

-Et toi, hein ? Où étais-tu ? »

Il avait toujours ce don de la mettre en colère.

« -En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ?

-Spike, s'il te plaît. Je... »

Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-elle soulagée de le voir là où alors était-ce parce qu'il était froid avec elle ? A peine était-il rentré qu'il la faisait déjà pleurer. Il se dit qu'il était un abruti. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes qui continuaient de couler.

« -Pardonne-moi, Buffy. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je pense que je vais repartir. Tu seras enfin débarrasser de moi. Je ne te ferais plus souffrir.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de partir, tu entends ! J'ai tellement souffert de ton absence ces dernières semaines. Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu sais, j'ai failli mourir de nouveau. Une balle dans la poitrine, je sentais la mort autour de moi mais... Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, Spike. Je sais combien je t'ai fait souffrir à cause de cette peur que j'avais de décevoir mes amis mais j'ai compris une chose. Je t'aime William.

-Je t'aime aussi amour mais je crois que tu oublies que je suis un monstre. Ce que j'ai essayé de te faire... Je... Jamais, je ne pourrais me le pardonner. C'est toi qui avais raison, je suis un monstre, tu ne peux pas être heureuse avec moi.

-Ne pense plus jamais ça ! Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps Spike. Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi !Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Chaque fois que j'allais mal ou que j'étais en danger tu étais là. Tu as changé et j'ai refuser de le voir mais maintenant je sais. Je sais que tu faisais tout ça par amour pour moi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser. C'était doux, tendre. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle se recula doucement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. C'est là qu'elle comprit.

« -Ton âme, quand l'as-tu récupérée ?

-C'est la raison de mon départ. Je voulais te donner ce que tu méritais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, amour. Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi Spike. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Après quelques semaines, elle avait tenu à l'annoncer à ses amis. Ils avaient plutôt bien réagi mis-à-part Xander mais elle était sûre qu'il s'habituerait. Il verrait qu'elle était heureuse aux côtés de Spike. Et dire qu'elle avait dû passer près de la mort une deuxième fois pour comprendre qu'elle l'aimait mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais !


End file.
